


Elle était belle

by Jellypix



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellypix/pseuds/Jellypix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel de "Nos jeux de papier" </p>
<p>Elle était belle. Pas tout le temps, mais à ses yeux, elle était la plus belle. Thiméo avait mis dix ans pour revenir auprès d’Alix, et maintenant, après presque deux ans, il reprenait goût à la vie dans ce petit village côtier. Et surtout, il avait de plus en plus hâte de voir un jour de ses propres yeux à quoi ressemblerait leur enfant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elle était belle

**Author's Note:**

> Note : Réponse au défi N°1 du « mouvement perpétuel » sur la « ficothèque ardente », ce court texte reprend aussi mes deux personnages principaux de « Nos jeux de papier » mais en étant plus centré sur Thiméo. Ça ne reprend pas vraiment le thème de « Nos jeux de papier », c’est uniquement une petite scène de vie basée sur eux, après. Je conseille quand même d’avoir lu « Nos jeux de papier » pour comprendre le personnage de Thiméo. 
> 
> Bêta : Plume d’Eau

oOo

Elle était belle. C’était un constat qu’il se faisait chaque jour, et c’était aussi banal que cela. A ses yeux, elle était tout simplement la plus belle. Pas tout le temps, mais même sans maquillage, les cheveux en bataille et sa joue encore marquée d’un pli de l’oreiller tandis qu’elle se levait à peine, elle était la plus jolie. 

Cela ne se résumait pas uniquement au physique, c’était un tout, un ensemble qui faisait que, quoiqu’il arrive, elle représentait la perfection pour lui. Pourtant, la première fois qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés, cette gamine pas plus haute que trois pommes lui avait laissé un arrière-goût désagréable dans la bouche. Thiméo se rappelait que la seule impression qui l’avait frappé, était de l’avoir trouvé détestable, mais à ce moment-là, tout lui paraissait déplaisant. Tout était source de colère et de rejet, pour lui, qui était encore profondément choqué par la mort de sa mère et déboussolé par son soudain déménagement.

Son père lui avait affirmé que ce changement était nécessaire et que sur le long terme, il finirait même par leur être bénéfique. Cependant, Thiméo n’avait pas vu les choses ainsi. Il avait fui cette nouvelle petite maison dès l’instant où ils y avaient mis les pieds. Finalement, ne connaissant pas les environs, il avait atterri sur cette immense plage, surplombée par une unique maison sur pilotis en bois, à une des extrémités. Il se souvenait parfaitement combien il l’avait trouvé majestueuse malgré sa sobriété. Puis le chagrin avait balayé tous les autres sentiments et il avait fondu de nouveau en larmes. C’était devenu quelque chose de récurent chez lui à cette époque. Mais après tout, il n’était qu’un enfant, et il avait toutes les raisons du monde d’être malheureux. 

Puis, sans qu’il s’y attende, elle était arrivée. Elle l’avait surpris alors qu’il était en train de déverser toute sa peine dans l’eau salée de la mer, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Thiméo pouvait presque la revoir, toute pimpante dans sa petite robe d’été rose, ses longues boucles chocolat retenues par un simple serre-tête de la même couleur. Sa voix avait raisonné désagréablement à ses oreilles. Trop joyeuse. Mais malgré ça… Malgré sa mauvaise première impression et bien qu’elle lui ait paru agaçante, exubérante et hyperactive, il y avait une chose qui l’avait laissé muet pendant un quart de seconde, avant qu’il ne se mette en colère sous l’insulte de la gamine : Ses yeux. Ce splendide regard en amande à la teinte aussi unique et subtile que celle du whisky. 

Il les avait trouvés fascinant et finalement, après l’insistance de la fillette, il avait accepté de se lier d’amitié avec elle. Aux fils des jours, Alix lui était devenu indispensable. Ensemble, ils avaient vécu beaucoup de choses, peut-être trop, ou pas assez, mais Thiméo avait la certitude que c’était suffisant pour leur jeunesse. Ils avaient grandi en partageant tout, sans honte et sans pudeur, mais ils n’étaient que des enfants, des adolescents, et lui était encore particulièrement instable.

Aujourd’hui, Thiméo était capable d’affirmer avec objectivité qu’il était responsable de la plupart des erreurs qui avaient été commises dans leur jeune couple. C’était ses regrets qui les avaient mis en échec. Revenant à la réalité, Thiméo esquissa un sourire discret et se leva du haut tabouret sur lequel il était assis à la table de la cuisine, emportant avec lui son bol de café qu’il déposa dans l’évier. 

Chaque jour depuis qu’il était revenu, il reprenait plaisir à arpenter le plancher de cette modeste maison en bois. Il reprenait goût à être bercé et apaisé par le bruit des vagues. Après dix ans à avoir fuit un passé qui lui collait à la peau, Thiméo se rendait compte que, pourtant, sa place n’était nulle part ailleurs. C’était aussi simple que ça. Il avait appris à aimer sa vie dans ce petit village, et encore plus les liens qu’il partageait avec la famille Winters. Retrouver l’odeur salée de la mer étreignait son cœur dans un étau de nostalgie qui faisait briller ses yeux, il le savait. Alix le lui avait dit un soir, alors qu’ils profitaient de la plage pendant un coucher de soleil. Thiméo n’avait pas su quoi répondre, mais il se souvenait avoir été incapable de la démentir. Il avait seulement posé ses yeux sur elle, rencontrant le regard ambré de la femme qu’il avait toujours aimée, et il avait souri, glissant un bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui. Toutes les réponses du monde n’auraient pas valu son silence. C’était évident, pour l’un comme pour l’autre. 

Il avait eu si peur qu’elle le rejette sans chercher à comprendre, ce qu’elle aurait été en droit de faire. Toutefois, les années leur avaient été probablement plus bénéfiques que ce qu’il avait imaginé. S’il y avait bien une chose à laquelle Thiméo ne préférait pas penser, c’était à ce qu’il serait advenu d’eux, de leur relation, s’il ne s’était pas montré à la fois si objectif et lâche. Malgré les dix dernières années où il s’était morfondu sur lui-même et sur ce qu’il avait laissé dans ce petit village côtier, Thiméo avait le sentiment d’avoir agit comme il le fallait. A présent, il avait la sensation qu’il leur était possible, à Alix et à lui, de repartir sur de bonnes bases. Plus solides et plus confiantes. Ils étaient plus expérimentés, plus adultes et matures pour ne plus se laisser dominer par leurs émotions passées. 

Une chaleur étouffante régnait déjà dans la petite cuisine dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, prémices d’un début d’été lourd et orageux. Le bruit des vagues s’échouant sur le rivage lui parvenait aux oreilles, accompagné du chant lointain d’un groupe de mouettes qui devaient se perdre sur la côte de la falaise à proximité. Malgré les fenêtres ouvertes, aucune brise ne venait les soulager de sa fraicheur. 

Thiméo se retourna une fois son bol déposé dans l’évier. Son regard accrocha et apprécia   
La décoration sobre de la pièce. Le rouge bordeaux des placards qui se mariait au bois clair de la table et du plan de travail. La ferraille des hauts tabourets, le parquet sombre, la clarté des murs. Son regard se posa quelques secondes sur la plante verte dans un coin, avant de reporter sur Alix. 

Les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil, les gestes lents et la tête appuyée dans le creux d’une de ses mains, elle s’empara d’une clémentine dans la corbeille de fruits. Elle l’éplucha rapidement et en porta un premier quartier à ses lèvres. C’était un rituel tellement routinier en ce début d’été, qu’elle aurait pu le faire les yeux fermés. Une agréable odeur de café frais et d’agrume embaumaient la cuisine. Tandis qu’il la fixait sans se lasser, Thiméo l’entendit marmonner entre ses dents quelque chose ayant un rapport avec du sucre, mais il n’en était pas certain. Il esquissa un sourire. Cette femme avait un caractère de cochon et un réveil grognon, cependant, ça l’amusait toujours de l’observer pendant ces banals instants. 

Elle était tout ce qu’il y avait de plus naturel. Elle n’avait pas vraiment changé sur ce point. Il se souvenait d’une jeune femme un peu trop rêveuse, qui en oubliait de garder les pieds sur terre. Mais quand il était revenu, il avait pris conscience qu’Alix s’était énormément assagie. Malgré ça, c’était rassurant de voir qu’il y avait quand même encore des choses qui étaient restées identiques après dix ans, et Thiméo reprenait doucement goût à tout ça. Pouvoir la regarder comme il savait si bien le faire avant, gonflait sa poitrine d’un amour bien plus fort que celui qu’il éprouvait à dix-huit ans. 

La bouche pleine de clémentine, Alix leva la tête vers lui, haussant un sourcil sous le regard inquisiteur qu’il posait sur elle. Thiméo esquissa un sourire en coin et elle fronça du nez. Ses yeux ambrés étaient plus alertes, ses gestes moins lents et lourds, signe qu’elle était plus réveillée que quelques minutes auparavant. Il s’approcha doucement d’elle, ses pieds nus glissant presque sur le bois du planché ciré. Alix l’observa une lueur interrogative dans le regard, se demandant certainement ce qu’il faisait à lui tourner autour ainsi. Il devait avoir l’air d’un fauve près à sauter sur sa proie. Et dans un sens, c’était exactement ça. Toutefois, un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres quand, arrivé à sa hauteur, il dégagea d’une main son cou de ses longues boucles chocolat pour y plonger son nez. 

Son souffle la chatouilla. Un rire s’échappa de sa gorge, se répercutant dans le silence ambiant. Elle balança sa tête en arrière pour lui laisser plus d’espace. Thiméo embrassa la peau fine, ses dents mordillèrent légèrement la jugulaire puis remonta lentement du bout de la langue pour venir suçoter le lobe de l’oreille. Alix lâcha un soupir, tendant son corps vers celui de son amant et glissant ses mains dans les épais cheveux roux de Thiméo. Ce dernier apprécia la présence de ses doigts massant son crâne. Ça l’électrisait, le faisait frissonner et il s’enfonça un peu plus dans le cou à sa disposition. 

Il respira profondément l’odeur d’Alix, une de ses mains s’égarant sur sa nuque, emmêlant ses propres doigts entre les boucles de la femme. L’autre se posa doucement contre une de ses hanches, flattant délicatement la peau sous le débardeur. Sa bouche tomba dans le creux de sa clavicule et il la parcouru pendant un instant. Elle sentait bon. Un mélange de gel douche, reste de la veille, et une odeur naturelle qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle s’esclaffa un instant sous les chatouilles, la tête rejetée en arrière et le corps tendu vers lui. 

\- Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ce matin ? Je te trouve bien passionné ! lâcha-t-elle entre deux rires.  
\- Dis tout de suite que d’habitude ce n’est pas le cas !   
\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

Thiméo esquissa un sourire. Il ne chercha pas à lui répondre. Autant l’un que l’autre, ils s’étaient parfaitement compris. Sa langue sortie de son antre et traça un sillon de la clavicule à la naissance d’un de ses seins, ôtant le vêtement gênant. D’un mouvement ample il le jeta au sol, puis laissa ses mains revenir sur la peau pâle. De l’index il titilla un téton, sa bouche dévorant l’autre. Alix était comme une poupée de chiffon entre ses bras. Elle gémissait sans retenue, ouvrant largement ses cuisses pour qu’il s’introduise lentement entre elles. Elle s’offrait entièrement, comme ça avait été le cas dès les premières nuits qu’ils avaient passé ensemble quand il était revenu de ses dix années d’exil. 

Ses fesses sur le rebord du tabouret sur lequel elle était assise, il sentit ses talons glisser le long de ses mollets. Il sentait le bout de ses seins frotter son torse, l’excitant un peu plus. Son érection se faisait pressante et douloureuse dans sa prison de tissu. Elle frôlait ses lèvres intimes, leurs hanches se balançant l’une contre l’autre. Il avait une envie presque urgente de s’enfoncer dans cet antre chaud et humide. Mais s’il y avait bien une chose qui l’électrisait un peu plus, et enflammait son bas ventre, c’était cette attente. L’anticipation. Attendre jusqu’à ce qu’ils n’en puissent plus, ni lui ni elle, pour mieux la posséder lentement et avec ferveur. Il en tremblait presque. 

Leurs souffles se mélangeaient, leurs gémissements se répercutaient sur les murs en bois de la cuisine. La chaleur augmentait de plus en plus tandis que leurs corps s’emboitaient, se frôlaient, se taquinaient. Ils étaient faits pour s’unir, Thiméo en avait la conviction. Comme il était certain qu’Alix pensait la même chose. C’était fort et ça les prenait aux tripes. Tout paraissait plus décuplé que dix ans auparavant. 

Au début, Thiméo avait été un peu dérouté. Dans une pensée un peu naïve, il s’était dit qu’il allait essayer de reprendre les choses là où il les avait laissées, tout en recollant les morceaux. Du moins, ce qu’il était possible de sauver, parce qu’il n’avait aucun espoir qu’Alix lui laisse une seule et unique chance de refaire partie de sa vie. Finalement, il s’était vu embarqué dans une nouvelle relation. Dans un tourbillon de sentiments qui lui était tombé dessus sans qu’il s’y attende et qui l’avait surpris. Tout avait tout de suite été plus différent, mais tout lui était tout de suite apparu beaucoup plus fort, solide et stable. 

Aujourd’hui, il n’y avait plus de craintes, de regrets ou de douleur passées qui menaçaient de se réveiller pour ruiner de nouveau ce qu’ils essayaient de construire. Et, bien qu’il y ait toujours des doutes, ces derniers étant un peu l’apanage d’une relation, il y avait aussi la certitude que lui comme elle, ils auraient les épaules assez robustes pour supporter l’avenir qui leur tendait les bras. 

\- Tu as l’air de beaucoup trop penser dans un moment pareil, souffla Alix dans le creux d’une de ses oreilles. 

Revenu à la réalité, Thiméo s’esclaffa et mordit doucement la chair fine de l’intérieur de ses cuisses, entre lesquelles il venait de s’agenouiller. 

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, désormais je ne pense plus à rien.   
\- Vraiment ?! 

En équilibre sur son tabouret, Alix se redressa légèrement pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Un jour, il adorerait avoir un enfant avec elle. Pouvoir voir s’il hériterait de ses banals yeux verts, de l’ambre si exceptionnel d’Alix, ou s’il gagnerait la singularité d’un savant mélange entre leurs deux couleurs. Il avait hâte de découvrir un jour à quoi ressemblerait le fruit de leur amour. Peut-être que cela arriverait plus rapidement que prévu si Alix était d’accord. 

Thiméo avait le sentiment qu’il était temps d’avancer. En déposant un fugace baiser sur l’aine de son amante après lui avoir ôté ses vêtements, il relégua ses pensées au second plan, pour se concentrer sur sa tâche. Sur ce corps qu’Alix lui offrait sans peur ni pudeur. 

Elle se tendit, présentant un peu plus son bassin à sa bouche qui venait de parcourir son intimité d’un souffle. Il sortit un petit bout de langue, traçant un sillon humide qui la fit frissonner. Ses mains serraient le rebord du tabouret, seule prise qu’elle avait pour ne pas tomber. Ses jambes se contractaient autour de ses épaules. Thiméo esquissa un sourire puis suçota délicatement les lèvres fines, agrippant les hanches d’Alix. 

Au loin, il lui était encore possible d’entendre le chant des mouettes, mais aussi le raffut que faisaient tous les oiseaux qu’il avait recueillis. Dans leur volière à l’extérieur, ils devaient attendre impatiemment que quelqu’un se décide à leur apporter à manger. Le bruit des vagues paraissaient plus fort, signe que la mer était agitée, annonciateur d’un orage qui éclaterait probablement dans la journée. Cependant, tous ces sons n’eurent plus d’importance quand vinrent s’y mêler les soupirs et les gémissements de sa compagne. 

Thiméo la sentait trembler contre lui. Son ventre et son intimité se contractaient, preuve qu’elle était plus que désireuse qu’il se glisse plus profondément en elle. Quand il le fit, il eut la pensée éphémère qu’ils allaient être tous les deux en retard, mais c’était juste trop bon pour qu’il arrête maintenant. De plus, il était inconcevable qu’avec l’érection conséquente qui pulsait entre ses cuisses, il en vienne à se soulager autrement. Et l’idée lui était encore plus inconcevable, tandis qu’il sentait son sexe être comprimé si délicieusement dans cette antre chaud et humide, qu’Alix le serrant plus étroitement contre elle. 

Leurs peaux se collèrent, lui arrachant un frisson. Ses seins le caressaient, ses mains parcouraient son dos et épaules alors qu’il allait et venait lentement en elle, ses coups de reins se faisant longs et lents à la fois. C’était bon et excitant. Il agrippa les fesses d’Alix pour la rapprocher un peu contre lui, s’enfonçant plus loin encore dans son intimité. Elle lâcha un gémissement qui lui donna l’impression de courir sur son corps tant cela l’électrisa. Son bas ventre se contractait sous le plaisir, sa gorge laissait échapper des râles tandis qu’Alix resserrait ses chairs autour de lui. 

Il glissa sa tête dans son cou, ses lèvres happant la peau fine. Elle rejeta la sienne en arrière, s’offrant toujours plus à lui. Il se perdit dans les limbes du plaisir, ne prenant plus conscience de rien d’autre. La seule chose qui traversa son esprit en un éclair, fut qu’il avait eu raison : ils allaient être vraiment en retard. Pourtant, Thiméo n’en ressentit aucun regret, au contraire. 

oOo

Comme il l’avait pensé, un orage finit par éclater, mais pas en journée. Il faisait nuit depuis à peine quelques heures, pourtant, lui et Alix s’étaient déjà glissés entre les draps de leur lit. Le tonnerre rugissait à l’extérieur. La mer était folle, ses vagues s’éclatant contre les rochers de la côte et le rivage. Un vent violent s’était levé et s’engouffrait dans les branches des arbres et le toit, sifflant presque sinistrement à leurs oreilles. 

Enlacés l’un contre l’autre, ils ne dormaient pas. Ils écoutaient presque religieusement le cataclysme qui faisait rage dehors. Installé en cuillère derrière Alix, Thiméo la tenait contre lui d’un bras autour de sa taille, une main reposant sur son ventre pendant que de l’autre, il passait ses doigts dans les longues boucles chocolat. 

Une multitude de bougies éclairaient la chambre à coucher, faisant danser des ombres chinoises sur les murs. Alix caressait d’un air absent le bras qui entourait sa taille puis lâcha soudainement :

\- Tu crois que ça va durer toute la nuit comme ça ?   
\- Je n’espère pas.  
\- C’est un début d’été plutôt désagréable, souffla-t-elle.   
\- Ça va s’arranger dans les prochains jours. 

Il embrassa la base de sa nuque, respirant l’odeur de ses cheveux. Il serait resté des heures ainsi, mais Alix en décida autrement et Thiméo grogna quand elle se tourna légèrement vers lui, se mettant sur le dos. 

\- Tu ne m’as pas raconté comment s’était passé ta journée.   
\- Hum… Comme d’habitude.   
\- Thimy…  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux que te dises d’autre ?   
\- Je ne sais pas ! Si tu as eu beaucoup de clients. Si certain ont été fatiguant, agaçant…

Thiméo soupira et se redressa sur un coude, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux d’Alix. Puis il fit mine de réfléchir et lâcha :

\- La vieille Madge est encore venu avec son fidèle Quicky. Je plains cette pauvre boule de poils qui n’a rien demandé. Je comprends ce pauvre chat qui préfère se faire la malle, plutôt que de rester avec cette chose. 

La moue dégoutée qui tordit les traits de Thiméo fit rire Alix, bien qu’elle planta doucement un doigt entre ses côtes en réprimande. Mais il n’avait pas tout à fait tort. La vieille Madge était vraiment épouvantable. En plus d’être une vraie rombière envers la plupart des habitants, elle était également aussi curieuse que menteuse. C’était l’une des plus vieilles villageoises. Alix et Thiméo l’avaient toujours connue, et déjà dans leur jeunesse, tout était toujours bon pour colporter le moindre ragot, qu’il soit faux ou non. 

Puis un jour, elle avait eu Quicky. Un chat errant qu’elle avait trouvé dans un ravin, et à qui il manquait un œil et une patte. Cet animal n’était pas le plus beau et au premier coup d’œil, on pourrait presque croire qu’il s’accordait bien à la vieille Madge. Après tout, c’était une femme assez forte, les cheveux grisonnants et sales, édentée, la peau tombante, fripée et noircie par les années passées à vivre dans un village côtier. Elle paraissait aussi abimée par le temps que l’était Quicky. Toutefois, ce dernier s’était avéré être un chat agréable et câlin, mais qui ne supportait pas sa maitresse. Et qui pouvait le lui reprocher. 

\- C’était pour quoi cette fois ? demanda Alix, amusée.   
\- Il s’est foulé une patte en fuyant cette vieille peau ! Mais, étant donné qu’il ne lui reste que trois pattes, c’est problématique pour lui de se déplacer. Elle la emmené d’urgence dès qu’elle à réussi à mettre la main dessus. Pauvre Quicky, termina-t-il dans un souffle de désespoir. 

Alix explosa de rire, suivie par Thiméo. 

\- J’imagine la scène, finit-t-elle par dire en essayant un œil d’un doigt.   
\- Moi aussi. Mais je peux t’assurer que je me passerai volontiers de l’avoir dans mon cabinet aussi régulièrement.   
\- Au moins, nous ne pouvons pas lui retirer le fait qu’elle prenne soin de cet animal.   
\- Tu parles ! Ce pauvre chat ne souhaite qu’une chose : prendre la poudre d’escampette pour de bon ! Mais à croire que la vieille Madge a le flair pour le retrouver.   
\- Je pense que Quicky doit être une compagnie agréable pour elle. Après tout, elle n’a pas d’amis.   
\- A qui la faute ! 

Alix releva un peu la tête, observant l’air renfrogné qu’arborait Thiméo. Elle esquissa un sourire. 

\- Tu ne l’as vraiment jamais aimée.   
\- Toi non plus, je te rappelle.   
\- Oui, mais toi, déjà enfant elle te faisait peur. Finalement, tu t’es mis à la détester.   
\- Elle a toujours été odieuse. Encore plus envers mon père et moi, qu’envers les autres. 

Alix ne put qu’acquiescer. Dès les premiers jours où Davis et Thiméo s’étaient installés, Madge avait mis un point d’honneur à les dénigrer. Finalement, à chaque fois qu’elle les voyait, il fallait toujours qu’elle vienne mettre son petit grain de sel avec des ragots, des mensonges ou simplement de la méchanceté gratuite. Alix se rappellerait toujours de ce jour où elle et Thiméo l’avait croisé à l’épicerie. 

Ils sortaient en courant après s’être acheté des bonbons, et sans regarder où ils allaient, ils avaient foncés droit sur la vieille Madge. Thiméo, qui la prenait déjà pour une sorcière, était resté pétrifié sur place, choqué, quand cette langue de vipère s’était exclamée que sa pauvre mère devait se retourner de là où elle était, d’avoir eu un môme aussi turbulent et désagréable que lui. Thiméo avait été profondément touché par ces paroles qu’à l’âge de onze ans, il avait été parfaitement capable de comprendre. Mais à l’époque, Alix n’avait pas réalisé que le traumatisme de la mort de sa mère était encore si frais dans l’esprit de son ami. Elle ne l’avait pas revu pendant deux jours, mais bizarrement, elle se souvenait qu’après ce moment-là, même si la vieille Madge continua d’agir méchamment, plus jamais elle ne parla sur la mémoire de Samara. 

Cette mégère était la seule chose que Thiméo avait été content d’abandonner en partant. Et elle fut la pire chose à laquelle il dut se réhabituer en revenant et en ouvrant son cabinet de vétérinaire. Elle sentit des lèvres se poser sur son front et elle ferma les yeux en souriant. Il l’observa quelques minutes ainsi, retraçant du regard les traits de son visage. 

Il glissa le long de son cou avant de chuter au niveau de la clavicule. D’un index il retraça la longue cicatrice. Les yeux d’Alix se rouvrir d’un coup et ils se regardèrent. C’était toujours aussi intense quand ça en revenait à cette période. Thiméo ne culpabilisait plus autant, il avait réussi à passer au-dessus de ça, mais parfois, il avait besoin de se souvenir. Toutefois, il esquissa un sourire, et les dernières pensées qui l’avaient traversé le matin même, lui revinrent en tête en plantant son regard dans les ambres d’Alix. Il ne savait pas ce qui l’avait poussé à les exprimer, mais sa bouche avait agit avant qu’il ne réfléchisse et avait déjà tout avoué. 

\- J’aimerais que nous ayons un enfant, chuchota-t-il.

Un long silence lui répondit, coupé uniquement par le sifflement du vent et par la pluie qui tombait fortement. Le tonnerre gronda au loin tandis qu’un éclair zébrait le ciel au travers des fenêtres aux volets entrouverts. Un nœud lui noua l’estomac. Il se mordit l’intérieur de la lèvre inférieure pour contenir son impatience à connaître la réponse d’Alix. Elle finit par se tourner vers lui, emmêlant ses jambes aux siennes. Une main sur son torse nu, elle la remonta lentement jusque dans le creux de son cou. 

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas son visage. Il détailla l’ambre de son regard qui brillait d’une étrange lueur. Ses lèvres luisantes de salive d’être mordillées. Ses boucles folles, ses pommettes roses.

\- Tu n’aimerais pas ? osa-t-il demander ? 

Elle secoua la tête, un discret sourire aux lèvres. Ni oui, ni non, il n’y avait pas de réponses.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, avoua-t-elle.   
\- Tu peux seulement y réfléchir.   
\- L’idée me parait très plaisante, et en même temps… J’ai l’impression que c’est trop tôt

Thiméo esquissa un sourire. Il lui caressa tendrement une joue. 

\- Tu n’as pas à me répondre tout de suite. J’émets une envie. Je me sens prêt et je sais que c’est avec toi que je le veux. Maintenant, tu peux prendre tout ton temps pour y penser. 

Il observa ses lèvres s’étirer, ses dents venir les mordiller. Son cœur eut un soubresaut et le nœud dans son estomac se dénoua. Malgré qu’il n’y ait pas de réponses, il n’y avait pas non plus de refus dans l’expression de son visage. Elle allait y réfléchir sérieusement. Ses prunelles brillèrent un peu plus, sa peau laiteuse avait pris une teinte rosée qui lui plaisait, ses lèvres avaient rougis. Elle était tout simplement belle et cette constatation l’étouffa presque. Il avait de plus en plus hâte de voir à quoi ressemblerai leur enfant.   
Ce fut la dernière pensée cohérente qu’il eut avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres. 

 

FIN.


End file.
